


Lily

by secretlovesick



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: this is an inside joke stop clicking on it





	1. Chapter 1

him fingers


	2. Chapter 2

him toes


	3. Chapter 3

him art 


	4. Chapter 4

him name 


	5. Chapter 5

him voice


End file.
